


Gross Stuff

by angelsfalling16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, pretty much just fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Based on this Tumblr post: https://cas-fell-for-dean.tumblr.com/post/179470628014/profound-boning-source-im-expecting-a-dozen#notesCas and Dean are reorganizing the storage room in the bunker, and Dean keeps labeling things as "gross stuff."





	Gross Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene from season 14 episode 3, but this fic is spoiler free. It does not give anything away.

“Dean,” Cas says in a low tone. It sounds almost like a warning.

“Yes, Cas?” Dean asks, feigning innocence even though he know exactly what he did.

Cas sighs. “if you aren’t going to help with this, could you please go on so that I can finish?”

Dean and Cas are currently standing in the storage room of the bunker, labeling and organizing everything inside. After an attempt to undo a witch’s spell went wrong when someone grabbed a jar that had been incorrectly labeled, Cas decided that he had had enough. He couldn’t keep worrying that one of the Winchesters would get hurt because they couldn’t do something as simple as organize the storage room and its contents, so he decided that he would spend the day doing it for them.

At first, Cas was relieved when Dean offered to help him. He thought that having some help would allow him to complete the task faster. But now, after picking up the fifth jar that Dean had labeled as “gross stuff,” Cas is regretting letting him into the room.

“I am helping, though,” Dean pouts.

“By labeling this jar of sheep’s eye as ‘gross stuff?’” Cas asks, pulling of the old label and putting on a fresh one.

Dean shrugs. “Sheep’s eyes are gross.”

Cas scowls at him as he writes out ‘eyes of sheep’ onto the white label. “They’re not gross, Dean. If you don’t want to do it right, why don’t you go busy yourself with something else?”

Cas places the jar of sheep’s eyes down and picks up another one that clearly contains pyrite but has been labeled wrong. He works on peeling off this label while Dean watches him work. Dean loves the expression that Cas has on his face right now. It’s one of confusion, with wrinkled brows and a slight frown. It always means that Cas is trying hard to understand the ways of the humans on the earth, which in turn means he trying to understand Dean better.

“I am helping,” Dean says again.

“No, you’re being a distraction.” Cas instantly regrets his words when he looks up and sees the wicked grin on Dean’s face.

“Oh, I can be a distraction if you want,” Dean says in a sultry voice, stepping closer to the angel.

“N-no, Dean,” his stutter making him sound less convincing than he means to. “I’m trying to work here.” He turns away from Dean to open a new drawer.

Dean doesn’t move away, though. He steps closer and closer to Cas until he is right behind him. He places his hands lightly on Cas’ waist and whispers into his ear.

“Come on, Cas. Take a break. You’ve done enough work for now.”

“I’m not even done with half of the room, Dean,” Cas protests, ignoring the arms that slowly wrap around him.

“But this is boring. Wouldn’t you rather do something more…fun?”

“Like what?” Cas asks, picking up jars one by one, checking the labels, and pulling some out of the drawer to be redone.

Dean places a kiss right behind Cas’ ear, and Cas stills. It is getting increasingly more difficult to ignore him.

“Like kiss me,” Dean murmurs into his neck before kissing him there, too.

Cas sighs quietly, trying to fight Dean’s advances but not fully wanting to.

“Dean….” It comes out more like a moan than a threat this time, and he curses himself silently, knowing that Dean has won this time.

Dean knows it, too. He spins Cas around to face him and kisses him. The kiss starts out soft and sweet at first. Then, Dean runs his tongue gently along Cas’ bottom lip, and Cas parts them, allowing Dean to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues play a slow dance as Dean pushes his body against Cas’ and walks them back into one of the cabinets.

Dean lightly grazes his teeth across Cas’ lower lip, drawing a soft gasp from the angel. Cas relaxes into Dean, and his grip on the jar that he is still holding loosens. The jar slips from his grasp and shatters as it hits the ground, startling both of them.

“Damn it,” Cas murmurs, pulling away.

“It’s alright, Cas,” Dean assures him. “We can clean it up later.”

Cas chews on his lip, thinking. After a long moment, he shakes his head. “I want to do it now. I need to finish organizing.”

Dean wants to protest, to convince him that the organizing can wait until later, but he knows that this is important to Cas. He goes and grabs a broom from the corner of the room to help clean up the mess, and Cas gives him a small smile that warms his heart. When the mess has been disposed of, Cas turns back to the open drawer that he was working on before Dean kissed him.

“I have one more jar for you, Cas,” Dean says, picking it up off of one of the counters and walking over to him.

Cas turns to face him, rolling his eyes and expecting another jar full of gross stuff. He carefully takes the jar from the hunter’s hand and reads the label. Dean watches as Cas’ eyes widen and a light pink spreads across his cheeks.

Cas slowly raises his eyes to look at him, a smile on his face, and says, “I love you, too, Dean.”

Dean kisses him once more, quickly, before turning and walking out of the storage room. He knows that Cas will be able to get more work done if he isn’t there to distract him. He smiles to himself as he walks down the hall, happy that he has an angel by his side and that that angel loves him back.

Back in the storage room, Cas slips the jar that Dean handed him into the pocket of his trench coat, knowing that it is something that he will cherish forever. Later, he places the jar of sheep’s eyes into the bottom drawer of a red filing cabinet, which he labels gross things just for Dean.


End file.
